L'amour avec un grand K
by Volazurys
Summary: Il était une fois une histoire d'amour, la plus méconnue aux mondes...


_**Note de l'auteur: ceci est un OS sur le pairing le plus méconnu au monde. Défi relevé: j'ai écrit dessus :D!**_

_**Bonne lecture ;).**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

L'amour avec un grand K

Encore aujourd'hui, chacun chuchote sur cet événement, qui pourrait passer pour banal ces dernières années, mais qui a eu tôt fait de changer la vie des deux protagonistes concernés. Quel événement, voyons ? En vérité, il ne s'agit que de leur toute première rencontre. Il existe un grand nombre de mystères dans l'univers, de même que dans tous ces mondes qui le peuplent et que le Kingdom Hearts régit. Certains sont condamnés à couler sans jamais avoir la chance d'être résolus, et d'autres ne connaissent pas cette déchéance. Cependant, un mystère encore plus immense abat tous les autres, par sa magnificence, sa simplicité extrême et son symbolisme hors du commun.

C'est l'histoire d'une serrure, qui se trouve trop souvent délaissée et menacée, par la même occasion. Une serrure... de porte ? Oh non, mais cela aurait pu. De coffre-fort ? Hum, presque, mais elle recèle quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. Elle n'est pas unique, sauf sur le monde où elle est cachée. Voici la Serrure, dans toute sa splendeur et ses courbes voluptueuses, dans ses rondeurs pleines de majesté et sa cavité prometteuse. À chaque instant, sans même avoir de conscience propre, elle attend qu'un jour, son âme sœur la débusque et qu'elle la verrouille ou qu'elle l'ouvre, avec sa force hors du commun et son savoir-faire. Il s'agit de la Keyblade, qui se dresse dès qu'elle « sent » la Serrure, sa promise, sa Vénus. De cette union aux accents fantasmagoriques naît une réaction en chaîne : un puissant rayon transperce l'antre de la Serrure, et cette dernière gémit de tout son saoul, alors qu'elle ne possède pas de cordes vocales pour cela, ni de talent musical !

D'aucuns pourraient penser que, selon si l'on veut déverrouiller ou sceller une Serrure, l'effet produit n'est pas le même. Après, la curiosité pourrait les emmener sur des rivages un peu hasardeux... on ne plaisante pas sur un sujet pareil ! Et pourtant, s'ils savaient... ils ne regarderaient plus jamais la Serrure de la même manière. Une remarque similaire peut s'appliquer aisément à la Keyblade, dont les autres fonctions prêtent à... confusion, si l'on peut dire. Elle a tendance à apparaître pour un oui ou pour un non, à faire la chasse aux Sans-cœur pour Kingdom Hearts sait quelle raison ! Cherche-t-elle à combler un manque, si jamais sa douce Serrure est introuvable ? Peut-être... Ah, ce mystère reste entier.

Cela n'empêche pas que c'est toujours la pointe dressée que la Keyblade finit par se présenter devant elle, prêt à accomplir son office, et plus si affinités. Et la Serrure, eh bien, elle le nargue grâce aux bords de son antre secret, aguicheur et inaccessible. L'une est la maîtresse de la condition de l'autre, d'une manière fort masculine, mais inversement, l'autre est la marionnettiste de l'une et ne se contente pas de l'attendre telle une princesse de conte de fées. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne s'affirment seulement passives, et c'est pour tous ces cœurs qu'elles s'adonnent à ce genre de pratique ces dernières années. Non, elles ne sont pas égoïstes !

Le Kingdom Hearts leur a permis de vivre cette grande aventure, cette histoire hors du commun, qui ne tient qu'à surpasser celle de Roméo et Juliette ou même celle du Soleil et de la Lune. De plus, cette romance sensuelle recommence éternellement, et ni la Serrure, ni la Keyblade ne vieillissent ou n'oublient ce passé qui les lie ! Devant l'évidence, on ne peut parler que d'amour. Pourquoi ce phénomène se restreindrait-il seulement aux êtres vivants ? Ajoutons qu'elles deux supportent les mondes et gardent en elles le Kingdom Hearts, chacune à leur manière. L'une est la Clé de voûte, l'autre l'Arche creuse. À ce stade, il s'agit de fusion, malgré qu'elle ne se produise que rarement... du moins, en temps normal.

C'est toujours avec volupté que la Keyblade tue tous ces Sans-cœur, à défaut de les pister, afin de jouer les héroïnes et prouver à son âme sœur qu'elle est prête à tout pour elle, qui l'attend en se languissant. Mais attention, la Serrure ne se contente pas que de cela : elle protège le monde où elle se terre et se cache, même si parfois, elle abuse un peu trop de ce dernier passe-temps. Joueuse, elle ne rend que plus folle sa promise ! Une folie si douce... n'importe qui y succomberait sans hésiter, même en ayant peur de la mort. Malheureusement, personne n'est à la place de ces deux protagonistes si méconnues, dont personne ne parle jamais, comme si elles personnifiaient le tabou... ou le sacré, tout dépend des points de vue... Il s'établit entre elles une traque et « attrape-moi si tu peux »; leurs manifestations physiques sont décuplées et libèrent des sortes d'hormones, sauf qu'elles n'existent que dans leur imaginaire débridé. Ça en est épuisant pour les pauvres Élus qui portent la Keyblade, mais aussi pour les gardiens invisibles qui aident la Serrure à se cacher... mais c'est si bon !

La majorité des personnes affirme que seuls les êtres possédant un cœur peuvent éprouver des émotions, autant physiques que mentales. Néanmoins, ce théorème a été désapprouvé à plusieurs reprises ! Sinon, la Keyblade et La Serrure symbolisent le cœur et l'esprit du Kingdom Hearts ! Personne ne détient les capacités de remettre en question leur amour ! Aucun couple n'a été, n'est et ne sera capable de se trouver à leur niveau ! Sans parler de la sensualité... chez ces deux amantes, elle est indescriptible et intraduisible. Elles sont dotées de leur propre langage « corporel ». Si quelqu'un était assez osé pour dire la chose suivante, il le ferait : le Kamasutra aurait dû s'appeler le Keysutra, car elles en sont les inventrices originelles... et le nombre de positions peut être infini dans l'espace !

Toutefois, le grand secret qu'elles chérissent de tout leur « être » restera comme tel. Eh oui, il serait sacrilège d'aller plus loin dans notre investigation ! La Keyblade et la Serrure sont faites l'une pour l'autre, même à leur manière parfois féline. Voici la seule conclusion qui s'impose. De toute manière, d'autres mystères attendent nos yeux et notre curiosité...


End file.
